


Control

by Fantasys Mistress (CYH)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYH/pseuds/Fantasys%20Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin knows that Jonghyun is missing Key and wants to help his friend out... with his own body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I know Jonghyun and Taemin from SHINee is a strange pairing, but this was a request from one of my friends. Don't be afraid to ask me for a oneshot between two kpop characters :3

 

Jonghyun looked down at his naked team member, holding in a loud groan, “Taemin…”

“Please…” the younger boy whispered, “I need it.” While Taemin wasn’t a virgin, he wasn’t exactly accustomed to a sexual lifestyle. He wanted experience, and he knew the one person that could give it to him. Jonghyun had been dating Key for a long time but now that they were on a break, the maknae had noticed his hyung’s frustration growing more prevalent every day.

The man’s jaw tightened as he looked down at Taemin. His body urged him to flip the boy onto his stomach and take him quickly and quietly, but he knew that wouldn’t be fair on his friend, “Okay,” he whispered. “But we’ll do it in a way that makes you comfortable and in control.”

He took Taemin’s hand and pulled him off the bed. The boy looked slightly confused but didn’t argue, even as he was bent over in mid air.

“Put your hands against the wall,” Jonghyun murmured. “You can use it to push you body back and control the pace.”

Taemin pressed his hands against the smooth wall and whimpered when he felt the man’s hands begin to trail down his back, “What if I can no longer stand?”

“Then I’ll take you to the bed,” he promised softly. He quickly removed his own clothes which were already damp from working out. In fact, he had only come into his room for a change of clothes before he jumped into the shower. Taemin was lucky that the right person had walked in.

Jonghyun picked up a bottle of lube and drizzled some over his fingers. It reminded him of Key, considering he bought him the bottle. It was cherry flavoured, but Jonghyun wasn’t going to put it in his mouth and make Taemin feel intolerant to what was happening. Maybe next time…

Taemin cried out when he felt cold fingers brush his backside and Jonghyun’s voice quickly followed, shushing and soothing him so he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. Taemin forced himself to relax, taking deep breaths that he swore echoed around the room. He felt one finger run down his entrance and he stopped himself from squirming in annoyance at the sensation, and then suddenly the finger slid into his tight ring of muscle. He gasped and jerked forward, but the finger followed him.

“Use the wall to move,” Jonghyun instructed, holding his finger still this time. Taemin frowned and pushed on the wall, driving the finger deeper into him, and then relaxed which brought his body further away from it. He did it again, liking the control he had over it and knowing he could use this to tease his hyung.

A second finger slid inside and pressed against the hard bundle of nerves inside Taemin. He shuddered, his legs shaking slightly. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up for long, but he wanted to try.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Jonghyun whispered, scissoring his fingers wide. Taemin whimpered at the sensation, unused to having anything up there. After a few minutes he was panting and sweating, wanting something more, something… bigger.

Jonghyun could barely understand Taemin’s excited mumblings but he figured out what the boy needed. He reached into a drawer and picked out a condom. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it would do the job. He rolled it on himself quickly and smeared it with lube as well, although it was already wet.

“Ready?” he whispered, pressing the head of his cock to Taemin’s entrance. Taemin nodded quickly, his fingers trying to dig into the wall but failing due to its hard surface.

Jonghyun slid in slowly, mindful that Taemin wasn’t used to this. Taemin gasped, his body clenching around the intrusion and pulling it in deeper. He swore he could feel the man’s erection touching everything within him at once.

Taemin braced himself until he felt the other man bottom out, their bodies touching so closely it felt like they had become one. He moaned before relaxing his arms, moving himself away from Jonghyun, and then bringing himself back with a flex of his muscles.

Because of his muscular body, he was able to start moving faster, keeping a steady rhythm as he pretty much did push ups against the wall. Jonghyun’s cock slid in and out of him at a rapidly growing pace, but as the man had promised, he didn’t move and he let Taemin remain in control.

His prostate felt like it was being tortured and he pushed back harder, trying to get a more convenient hit on it that would turn his body to rubber and make him need more. Jonghyun seemed to understand the issue and pulled him from the wall, “Come on,” he said softly. He pulled his cock out and carried Taemin to the bed. He sat down first and put Taemin on his lap, “It’s your choice which way you want to face.”

Taemin thought about it for a moment before he straddled the man’s legs, facing Jonghyun with a soft smile on his face. He knew what to do, so he picked himself up and lowered himself onto the man’s waiting erection. He moaned loudly as his body was filled, taking more in and at the perfect angle. Immediately he flexed his legs, bouncing on the man’s lap.

Jonghyun’s eyes slid shut and his mouth parted as he panted softly, his face a painting of pure bliss, “So tight…” he groaned. He couldn’t help himself and jerked his hips up. Taemin gasped and fell into his arms, wrapping his own around the man’s neck. He leant forward and stopped bouncing as Jonghyun’s hips began moving quickly, pounding into him with intent.

Taemin buried his face into Jonghyun’s neck and gasped softly, kissing the flesh beneath his lips whenever he got a chance. His body was on fire and he knew he was about to come quickly. One of Jonghyun’s hands came up and grabbed Taemin’s cock and began jerking him off while the other went to his ass and gripped it tightly, holding it there. Taemin gave up all pretence of control and gave in, releasing over Jonghyun’s stomach.

He felt Taemin tighten around him, and with a few more thrusts, emptied himself into his condom. They pressed their sweating foreheads together as they began to come down from their highs.

“And to think,” Jonghyun panted, pulling himself out of Taemin, “I only came in here for clothes and I ended up losing them instead.”

Taemin laughed softly and rolled off him and onto the bed as Jonghyun took off his condom and threw it in the bin beside his bed. “Don’t be frustrated anymore,” Taemin whispered, extending his hand out to Jonghyun. “You’re my best friend and you’re stopping yourself from enjoying your own body and others. Let me help you out with that while you wait for Key to come to his senses.”

Jonghyun touched the boy’s hand gently before pulling the blankets over him and pressing a gentle kiss to the boy’s cheek, “You’re such a little devil. Stop tempting me.” But even as he said it, he knew he would be back in bed with Taemin as soon as possible.


End file.
